falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ESS Quetzel
The ESS ''QuetzelThe Chosen One: ''"{177}{}{When does the spaceship take off?}" AHS-9: "{198}{}{The ESS Quetzel will launch when the stars are right. }" (Fcoz9.msg)Hubologist computer: "{133}{}{ESS Quetzel fueled and ready to launch.}" "{134}{}{ESS Quetzel unfueled.}", also known as The ShuttleFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.224: "'''15. The Shuttle.' A quasi-religious cult of fanatics is busy building a shuttle (see Figure 11.8) to take them to the stars. This vehicle is the result of years of intensive effort-it lacks only a few vital parts before its historic-hysteric?-journey into space."'' is a reusable nuclear-poweredThe Chosen One: "{124}{}{What new tech have you developed?}" Crockett: "{157}{}{Let's see... I built a nuclear reactor for the spaceship. I created the hardening process for power armor. And I fix things that are broken.}<" (Fccrocke.msg) spacecraft built before the Great War. There is one located in the ruins of San Francisco, at Golden Gate, though it lacks either rocket boosters or an external fuel tank; a quest involves finding fuel for it.The Chosen One: "{118}{}{I'm here to obtain fuel for the Hubologists.}" Jing Tie Gahng: "{133}{}{They want fuel, do they? Well, as irritating as they are, they do have their uses. I have heard they have developed a process wherein they make a suit of power armor even more invincible. If they will upgrade such a suit of armor for me, I will pass the fuel along the pipeline. I assume it's for their toy spaceship. It is the one called Crocket that you will wish to speak with.}" (Fcchemst.msg) There are two endings for the Hubologists regarding the shuttle that are inaccessible due to incomplete scripting. If the Chosen One does not get them fuel, the Hubologists use a cheap alternative, resulting in the shuttle blowing up during liftoff.Fallout 2 endings: "“The scientists grew tired of waiting for the Star Father to come for them or provide the fuel they needed. Using a cheap derivative fuel, they launched an abortive effort to reach the stars themselves. Their shuttle exploded moments after take off." If they get fuel, the liftoff is without complications, but the shuttle's air insulation is damaged, resulting in the Hubologist crew suffocating in space.Fallout 2 endings: "The scientists, unable to figure out how to create an airtight seal on their ship, went ahead and launched it anyway, believing that the Star Father would protect them once they left earth's atmosphere. They perished in orbit." Finally, if the spacecraft is both repaired and properly fueled, they launch without issue, perishing due to not accounting for the use of recycled air on board.Fallout 2 endings: "The scientists ensured a safe and speedy launch of the Quetzel. Unfortunately, they didn't account for having recycled air aboard their ship, and they perished in orbit." Appearances The ESS Quetzel appears only in Fallout 2. Bugs Pressing the 5 key at the San Francisco map will bring you to a location with an "UNUSED ART" room - the shuttle interior. Attempting to examine certain things will make it say there is a shuttle wall. It is impossible to leave this area other than reloading an earlier save. Category:Fallout 2 vehicles Category:United States space program Category:Satellites and spacecraft fr:USS Quetzel it:Space shuttle ru:ЕСС «Кветцель» uk:ЕСС «Кветцель»